El Final
by July-Zero-XyKo.inc
Summary: este es el final de nuestros días, es el final que estaba esperando el final. es un final. espero que lo lean.


**El final que espero de ti**

**By: **_Xyk-July_

2 extraños recargados en la pared de un callejón oscuro, muriendo, era una noche oscura, la luz de la luna llena no podía pasar por las nubes grises que amenazaban con soltar no solo lluvia sino una tormenta.

—"…_*cough*parece que lo has logrado yag-*cough**cough*"_

El hombre de cabello castaño dijo con unos tosidos secos y sangrando de las heridas que el otro hombre le había hecho.

—"_aun sigues vivo…eso significa que no -*cough**cough*"_

El hombre de cabello rojo sangre tocio, hasta vomitar más sangre de la que antes había tosido.

—"_tu…tu maldición…avanza huh?"_

Pregunto mientras se levantaba para no estar acostado en el concreto como un vagabundo, trato de resistir el dolor de las heridas pero era inevitable.

—"…_a ti que te interesa… pero…supongo ya vas a morir de todas formas"_

Respondió mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros

—"…_Yag-…Iori"_

Llamo al hombre por su nombre, no por su apellido como siempre lo hacía, mientras miraba al cielo y trato de tomar las fuerzas para preguntar.

Desde hace un tiempo, empezó a sentir un sentimiento de vacío, era como si su vida no tuviera esa chispa de emoción, tenía la vida que todo hombre quería, tenía una buena casa, una hermosa esposa y un hijo, travieso pero de buen corazón, con un buen trabajo y sinceramente una vida tranquila, una que otra vez participando en los torneos de la K.o.F.

—"…_tienes familia?…Iori"_

Volteo a verlo y se acerco un poco, por supuesto, el hombre de cabello rojizo, no dejo su guardia abajo ni un segundo, sabía que se trataba de su enemigo, el que busco, acoso y cazo por más de 5 años.

Hasta que la joven cantante de pop, Athena lo obligaba a dejar por un rato, la persecución de su víctima, para ambos, fue un cambio inesperado y volvió aburridas las rutinas diarias.

Que le daban esa chispa de emoción.

Sin esa emoción que ambos tenían al combatir uno contra el otro, el gusto de pelear se fue comprimiendo dentro de ellos, cada día con más y con más ansias de chocar puño contra puño, de derivar al otro, el placer de ver el fuego destructor de ambos clanes que sus ancestros les otorgaron, combatir en un encuentro furioso.

—"…_a que quieres llegar con esto…?"_

Iori volteo a verlo molesto y confundido con el cigarrillo en la boca, casi por terminarse.

Nunca espero que los últimos minutos de su vida estuvieran siendo perdidos inútilmente con su peor enemigo, con su rival, preguntado cosas tan al azar.

Pero la verdad…,

No le importo, estaba muriendo y había logrado su propósito solo era cuestión de unos cuantos minutos, para que Kyo Kusanagi muriera y se fuera al infierno (o por lo menos lo que él esperaba) y el poder llegar a ese lugar donde las almas manchadas con las sangre de la bestia de 8 cabezas y 8 colas nunca descansan, un limbo para los Yagamis, un lugar donde quizás podría encontrar a su único amor, a esa mujer que perseguía en sueños y nunca lograba alcanzar.

—"_quiero saber…"_

Dijo volteando a ver al cielo, donde se suponía que la luna estaría mostrando todo su belleza.

—"…_sabes que Athena y yo estamos casados, la chica no deja de presumirlo por todos lados"_

Respondió Yagami escupiendo el cigarrillo terminado y tomando otro.

—"…_tienes hijos?"_

Volteo a verlo y miro como encendía el cigarrillo con sus llamas azules.

El pelirrojo no se molesto, al parecer era cierto, los cigarrillos lo relajaban igual que a todo fumador.

—"…_si…2…y tú? "_

Respondió. Fríamente.

—"_pues solo 1, jaja! Ya mero cumple los 17, y aun ahí mucho que debí de ense…ñarle"_

Dijo con dolor, su vida se empezaba a desvanecerse.

—"_al final si te casaste con Yuki huh?"_

Pregunto mirando a la luna, Iori parecía siempre hipnotizado al ver la luna, los recuerdos de su amor por esaunica mujer venían como una tormenta después de la un día soleado y calmado.

Nunca dejo de pensar en ella, desde que la conoció, su mundo cambio de todas las formas posibles.

—"…_Que puedo decir…la amo"_

Dijo Kyo sonriendo con el solo pensar en su amada.

Iori lo miro, miro la estúpida sonrisa que había dado y por su mente paso la imagen de ella, de su único amor, sus ojos voltearon a ver a otro lado, se enojo, no, se molesto la ira empezaba a tomar todo su cuerpo, ¿Por qué estaba como idiota hablando con su rival ?¿el ya debería de estar muerto!?¿¡el debería de estar agonizando y suplicando del dolor!?

—"…_se supone que somos rivales imbécil! Deja de actuar como si me conocieras o como si fuéramos amigos, me cabreas! Ya DEBERIAS DE ESTAR PUDRIENDOTE EN EL INFIERNO CABRON"_

Iori le grito, la sonrisa que vio en su rostro le encabronaba hasta el alma, se suponía que debía de estar en agonía, en dolor, suplicando, pidiéndole a su asesino piedad y que le dejara conservar la vida, porque no lo demostraba.

—"_no actuó como tu amigo Iori, Tan simple…mente quiero saber algo de ti, tu sabes bastante de mi me perseguiste como un lobo hasta que lograste tenerme en el suelo desangrá…ndome lenta y dolorosamente, que acaso no tienes un poco de honor como para darme un último deseo! Ni siquiera en la muerte!"_

Respondió mirando lo a los ojos y después acomodándose de nuevo, su cuerpo no podía más.

—"…"

—"…"

Ninguno de ellos dos dijo nada, y las calles empezaron a callar, la noche seguía y las nubes cubrieron aun más la luna, después de un rato, Kyo decidió hablar.

—"déjame tener un último deseo antes de morir… Iori"

Su vida se iba agonizaba y su mirada empezaba a fallar sus órganos parecían quemarse, y pensó bien su deseo antes de dejar este mundo, respiro profundamente.

—"_cual imbécil…?! "_

Iori seguía un poco molesto, pero decidió escuchar las últimas palabras de Kyo, porque?, porque no era tan frio de corazón como algunos pensaban.

Sin admitirlo, el tiempo que Athena había separado a Iori de su más importante tarea en la vida, matar, masacrar, aniquilar a Kyo Kusanagi, ese tiempo, esos 3 años y 6 meses se había creado un hoyo, un vacio intenso, que gritaba;

"_sálvame, déjame libre, quiero pelear, no quiero estar aquí! Quiero pelear hasta no más poder…"_

Desde que empezó a salir con Athena, esa mujer que se había robado su frio y roto corazón y lograr darle un poco de calor y curar las heridas, había desaparecido, nunca volvió a soñar con ella.

Ni siquiera en una luna llena.

Y lo único que le quedaba hacer era…

Pelear.

Y su corazón volvió a ser como antes.

Solo q con un vacio más grande.

—"_quiero seguir hablando contigo hasta *cough**cough*"_

El castaño tocio varias veces sangre salía por su boca y el dolor crecía, mientras que el pelirrojo solo observaba.

Lo miro, su mirada distraída y fría como siempre, una sonrisa de gusto pero no deliberada, el placer de ver a su rival morir no era tan deliciosa como pensaba.

Respiro.

—"_vale…"_

Y acepto.

—"…_gracias"_

—"_tsk…"_

Iori respondió, no lo miro solo miro hacia enfrente viendo como las calles se despejaban aun mas de personas que no tomarían encuentra a 2 rivales en su último encuentro.

La última pelea.

Y sin un ganador.

Kyo le agradeció a Iori por ese favor, el único en sus vidas, claro que Iori se molesto y Kyo sonrió, pero no con malicia, si no por el hecho de pensar que para tener una conversación seria con Iori, tenía que pasar todo este desmadre.

—"_jaja…como se llaman?"_

Pregunto, tratando de conversar, y conocer más a su rival que sabía más de el que varios de sus amigos.

—"_quienes…oh mis mocosos? Jason y Aya"_

Iori respondió, volviendo a tomar otro cigarrillo, volteo su rostro hacia el otro lado, el dolor incremento, la maldición estaba robando su vida pudo escuchar una voz que decía;

"…_.Ya mero es hora Iori~, ¿podre verte de nuevo?..."_

—"…_a quien se parecen más, al feo padre o a la madre? jaja"_

Dijo Kyo riéndose y después torciendo sangre, se recargo mas y mas en la pared como tratando de traspasar el dolor a la pared que a su cuerpo golpeado y desgarrado por las manos de Yagami.

—"…_cierra el pico cabron…y Aya es bastante parecida a su madre, no se Jasón,…el…se parece mucho a…mi en el carácter…y sus ojos son muy hermosos son azules grises como los de su madre!" _

Respondió Iori tratando de pensar en el muchacho que pronto iría a visitar su tumba

—"…"

Kyo lo miro, algo dentro de él le decía que debió de ser diferente algo debía de haber pasado…o no debió de haber pasado en absoluto.

—"_me daba miedo ser padre, …y aun lo tengo…pero espero que algún día…"_

Dijo cerrando los ojos y recargando su cabeza en su rodilla

—"_no eres el único entonces…Asashi a veces-"_

Kyo dijo mirando hacia el suelo y tomando una de las colillas que había escupido anteriormente Iori, pensó que este era uno de los vicio de Iori y que quizás debería de preguntarle después.

—"_tienes una niña?"_

Iori pregunto sin mirar hacia Kyo, seguía con la cabeza abajo y tratando de no mostrar sus emociones.

—"_no un muchacho, es un poco terco pero creo que si logrará ser tan fuerte como su padre! Jaja"_

—"_tas bastante alegre por tu muerte Kusanagi"_

Iori dijo volteando a verlo, aun recargando su cabeza en su brazo y pierna.

—"_no,…es porque por fin puedo descansar de esas peleas y de ti persiguiéndome para solo destruirme"_

—"_hmm…"_

—"_yuki va estar molesta, siempre que llego tarde es la misma conversación, malo que no podre escuchar mas su voz"_

Menciono después de 2 o tres segundos de silencio, su voz se escuchaba melancólica, no podía de dejar de pensar en la mujer que ama por más de 5 años.

—"_estoy feliz de morir Kyo"_

Iori se recargo en la pared cerró sus ojos, el dolor del Riot of blood aumento, era agonizante y la vista era cada vez mas borrosa.

—"_hmm… no quieres decir de haberme matado?"_

Kyo se quedo confundido.

—"_no solo pude matarte…sino que moriré y podre volverla a ver"_

Lo dijo con un poco de felicidad la ultima parte la dijo incluso con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—"_hmm…?"_

—"…_me alegro porque podre ver a la verdadera y única mujer a la que he amado, veré a Vice de nuevo podre estar con ella …por fin"_

—"…_pensé que amabas a Athena?"_

—"_no… la quiero, pero en vedad yo amo solo a Vice, *cough**cough*"_

—"_Iori-"_

—"_déjame hablar maldito insecto despreciable! …después de todo…la extraño demasiado, era hermosa y no pude evitar enamorarme completamente de ella a primera vista, no puedo perdonarme por la forma en que la trate y menos por haber caído en el Riot of Blood y haberla matado,…lo único que me hacia feliz era saber ...que no todo fuera en vano…sabes?, no supe de Jasón, hasta que…ella volvió… lo menciono sin querer me dijo que no fuera a buscarlo, me prohibió ver a nuestro único hijo, no fui un buen padre, o novio, ni siquiera soy un buen esposo, detesto llegar a casa y fingir que la amo, o que amo sus cenas, quiero a Athena, pero me siento como basura al estar con ella, se merece a alguien mejor, que en verdad la ame, porque yo solo puedo amar a Vice, todas las noches espero verla en mis sueños_

_La extraño tanto."_

La tristeza corría por sus venas el dolor de su corazón roto era aun más fuertes que el disturbio de la sangre que le robaba a cada segundo su vida.

Sus ojos empezaron a ponerse rojos y su voz empezaba a craquearse.

—"_..."_

Kyo lo miro intensamente, empezaba a sentir el dolor que sentía su rival, el dolor de un corazón roto rellenado con odio y rencor al igual que una soledad y melancolía.

—"_el muchacho se topo conmigo un día, lo hubieras visto, corría bastante rápido y se veía muy atlético, jaja! Parece que en verdad heredo algo de mi fuerza!, cuando choco contra mí su mirada de enojo era muy parecida a la de su madre, solo que tenía mis ojos rojos, …al final termine ayudándolo a levantarse y defenderse, lo conocí mejor, conocí a mi hijo, a nuestro hijo, al hijo que tuve con Vice!, lo visite una que otra vez en la salida de clases, me contaba de sus peleas, de las clases, logre enseñarle varias cosas, pero gracias a Yashiro y Shermie, perdí ese afecto que me gane por unos cuantas semanas, me empezó a odiar, le dijeron que se apartara de mi, …que no me acercara más, que podría provocar el Riot of Blood en uno de nosotros,… y supo que estaba maldito al… igual que yo"_

El dolor crecía, y se empezaba a escuchar truenos y relámpagos en el cielo.

—"_lo has vuelto a ver?"_

Kusanagi pregunto sin voltear lo a ver el cielo con tristeza.

—"_no.., después… de que escucho todo eso de Yashiro y Shermie, me busco y …me pregunto, si era cierto? Que si era cierto que me había asesinado de su madre? Que si era mi hijo? Que era cierto que el hombre que veía en sus sueños era en verdad Yamata no Orochi? Que en verdad tenía el Riot of Blood en él? Que la maldición era cierta?"_

Sin poder ver con su ojo derecho y viendo muy borrosamente respondió a la pregunta de su enemigo.

—"_que le respondiste?"_

—"_que mas podía responderle, todo era cierto, que estaba enamorado, completamente loco por su madre y que fui yo quien la había matado, que era mi hijo, que Yamata no Orichi interrumpirá cada noche sus sueños, que el Riot of Blood estaba gravado en sus sangre y no habría escapatoria, que su nombre es Jasón Yagami"_

Las lágrimas cayeron del rostro del hombre lagrimas de sangre y de un dolor intenso peor que cualquier maldición, al igual que la lluvia, mojando a los 2 hombre que estaban en su punto de muerte, limpiando poco de la sangre que se estaba gravando en el callejón.

Y quitando las lágrimas de dolor, de tristeza y sufrimiento del pobre hombre maldito.

Después de tantos años de sufrimiento.

Pudo haber dicho…que las lagrimas…

Eran de pura…

Felicidad.

—"…"

—"_me miro con sus ojos rojos, se alejo de mi me grito que me odiaba y que jamás debió de conocerme, por lo menos me alegro de haber estado un rato con él y lograr enseñarle las técnicas de nuestro clan"_

Los 2 hombres se quedaron en el callejón esperando a la muerte, que llegaba lentamente por ellos.

—"…_me alegro de que …hayas …sido mi …Rival Yagami"_

—"…"

Y que después de un rato pudo llevárselos.

A sus destinos

—"_tengo una última pregunta…Iori…"_

Kyo dijo volteando sin poder ver a Yagami directo a los ojos.

—"_adel…ante…"_

Iori le respondió volteando a ver al cielo.

—"_Crees…que quizás en otro universo…paralelo o algo por el est…ilo"_

Tosiendo y escupiendo sangre trato de preguntar mientras que Yagami esperaba escuchar la pregunta.

—"…"

—"_cree…que quizás …¿pudimos ser amigos?"_

Kyo pregunto…se escucho el silencio mas incomodo entre ambos rivales hasta que Yagami respondió.

—"_no lo creo…"_

Fríamente las palabras salieron de su boca.

—"…_oh"_

—"_pero…quizás... haya una pequeña posibilidad"_

Después de unos segundo Iori volteo hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba Kyo y respondió, con voz seria y con un tono suave y confortante respondió.

—"…_supongo"_

Kyo al escucharlo respondió con una "supongo" y una sonrisa marcada en sus labios, pequeña casi invisible la sonrisa pero estaba ahí.

Plasmada en su rostro.

De una forma la respuesta que dio Yagami le alegro un poco más su muerte.

No sentía tan tétrica la idea de morir.

De hecho le resultaba

Confortante.

—"…_si"_

—"_jaja nunca nos presentamos formalmente si te pones a pensarlo"_

—"_...nunca fui bueno para presentarme"_

Kyo soltó una pequeña risa y volteo a ver la luna junto con Yagami.

—"_jaja siempre hay una última oportunidad"_

—"_Soy Kyo, Kusanagi Kyo"_

Volteo a ver a Yagami y estiro su mano, quien lo volteo a ver un poco confundido.

Una sonrisa.

La ultima que vería Yagami.

—"_Iori Yaga-Yasakani Yagami"_

Iori trato de decir su nombre, pero la verdad no sabía cómo presentarse.

Era un Yagami.

Al Igual que un Yasakani.

—"_un gusto de conocerte"_

Kyo dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

—" _Jajaja el gusto es mío"_

Alfinal Yagami, se rió ligeramente y con una sonrisa en sus labios tomo la mano de Kyo, un fuerte, firme y amistoso apretón de manos.

Entre los 2 eternos rivales.

Que ahora enfrentaban sus últimos segundos de vida.

Las nubes despejaron el cielo para permitir que la luz de la luna llena e iluminara el callejón.

En algún lado en otro lado del universo, en una ciudad, que celebra una época del año.

2 niños corrían por la colina lejos de sus familias para ver los fuegos artificiales que se mostraban a finales horas del día.

—"_Iori vamos te vas a perder los Fuego artificiales"_

—"_Esperame Kyo!"_

2 amigos.

—"_claro bobo que no ves que somos amigos"_

—"_¿los mejores de los amigos, verdad?"_

Y un lazo que los unía.

—"_jaja por supuesto"_

—"_Iori y Kyo los 2 más famosos aventureros del mundo! Qué te parece la idea!"_

Que nunca

—"_Vale!"_

—"_unas carreras a ver quien llega primer!"_

Se rompería.

—"_ya estas!"_

"_Breaking News":_

_Las noticias del siglo!, La pelea del siglo ha terminado!,Sin un ganador!_

_Los peleadores más famosos, Kyo Kusanagi el campeón de la K.o.F por 3 años consecutivos y su gran rival Iori Yagami, también conocido como el esposo de la famosa cantante de pop, Athena Y., fueron encontrados en un callejón sin vida, a las 5 de la mañana. Unos estudiantes que tomaron el callejón como atajo se dieron cuenta de los cuerpos, avisando a la policía sin más tardar. Sus comentarios al respecto fueron estos;_

—"_al principio fue aterrorizante, nos alegra poder avisado a emergencias!"_

_Los cuerpos estaban casi desgarrados, al parecer habían estado en una de las peleas más intensas que estos 2 rivales tenían fuera de la arena de combate._

_Los médicos forenses se llevaron los cuerpos a no más tardar; algunos comentaron lo siguiente;_

—"_la mas épica pelea del siglo y no la vimos"_

—"_que lastima que hayan muerto"_

—"_pobre las familias"_

—"_como crees que Athena-san y Aya-chan tome la muerte de Iori"_

_Fueron las palabras de algunos aficionados y personas que conocían a los 2 luchadores. Hoy es el día en que las familias asistirán al funeral junto con algunos amigos y conocido de estos hombres que nos dieron un gran espectáculo en la arena de combate._

_Mas noticias a las nueve con Sakuya otoshi_

_Esto fue el noticiero de las 11 con takashi shinosaki"_

Un muchacho de 17 años, cabello castaño rojizo, ojos grises azulados, y con la sangre de Orochi corriendo por sus propias venas, miraba con atención las noticias mientras desayunaba.

Se detuvo por unos segundos.

Pensando…

"Ahora es mi turno, padre…"

**THE END**

_Este es el final que yo espero,_

_Es el final que quiero que tengan Iori y Kyo._

_Bueno gracias por leer._

_Bye! _

_(/w°)_


End file.
